


Say My Name

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Someone Like You [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t even speak when you're doing your thing, babe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Holy spumony, I don’t even know where this came from. I've been thinking about the two of them ever since I watched the montage of Anderson scenes on youtube and saw them together in three of them. They’re totally dating I just know it. And also, tertiary characters rock! So when I was sitting on my bed goofing around on Tumblr and the voices came into my head I knew I was going to write it down.

“Why do you call me that?”

“What?”

“You know what I'm talking about.”

“It’s your name.”

“I have a first name.”

“So do I.”

“Well I don’t call you Sharp.”

“Well you should…cuz I am.”

“Haha. I'm just saying…”

“What are you saying?” she turned in his arms. “What are you babbling about while I'm soaking up the afterglow?”

“You're not listening to me.”

“No, not really.” She shook her head.

“Gina…”

“I like calling you Anderson; everybody calls you Anderson. I would like calling you Kitty if that’s what people called you. I don’t see the big deal. You see the big deal but I don’t see the big deal.”

“I get it enough at work. It’s not a big deal, per se, but it would be nice to hear my first name once in a while. Especially when…”

“Especially when what?” she asked, pulling his closer and squeezing him.

“When I'm doing my thing.”

“I don’t even speak when you're doing your thing, babe.”

“But if you did. It might break my concentration if you screamed out my last name.”

“You should be more concerned that I might scream out someone else’s altogether.”

“You just refuse to see my side of this don’t you?”

“For the moment, yes.” 

She laughed that haughty, delightful giggle that he fell in love with at the Academy and kept to himself for the longest time. He’d lusted after her; crushed, yearned, and longed for. Here she was in his bed. She wasn’t just any woman, she was _the_ woman. The woman that you talked about when you got too damn drunk with your friends and rambled on about the girl who was perfect for you. 

She was the woman who could quote Tolstoy and Captain Kirk. She was the only woman, the only person, who consistently kicked his ass at nearly every video game ever invented. And he was a man who took his video gaming seriously. She was beautiful, witty, fun, brave, and amazing. She _was_ sharp. He just wasn’t sure he only wanted to be Anderson to her.

“I don’t even know why I like you.” He mumbled as she turned again and he kissed her bare shoulder.

“Well you can think about it, quietly, while we enjoy this afterglow. When you figure it out, let me know.”

***


End file.
